


Two Became Three

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Male Lactation, Were-Creatures, mpre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared is pregnant and hormonal.





	Two Became Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt: So I have a thing for mpreg where the pregnant one gets really instinctual as the pregnancy progresses. Gimme pregnant Jared building a nest, growling at overprotective Jensen and practically biting his face off (literally or figuratively) for whatever reason. a/b/o is fine, weres are fine, shifters are fine, as long as everything is consensual.  
> And if you include Jared lactating I'll love you forever.

Two Became Three

“So, I really want you to take it easy, try and rest. You look tired, did you get enough sleep last night? Maybe I should call the doctor . . .”

He loves Jensen, he really does but right now he wanted to take the butter knife that was in his hand and stab him. Right through the eye. It didn’t matter to him that the knife was covered in butter and grape jelly. So what if he’d just been slathering his toast with said butter knife only a moment ago? Surely, everyone would understand that he’d just snapped. It wasn’t his fault. Jensen had pushed him to do it. The judge and jury would find him innocent, maybe even high five him and then send him on his merry little way. Jared picked up the toast and was about to take a bite when Jensen started talking again, the sound of his mate’s voice grating on his nerves.

“So, I was thinking that after work tonight we could talk about baby names, try to make a list and then narrow it down to three or four. Then from there, we should be able to pick a name, one for a girl and one for a boy. We have less than a month before you birth our pup.”

Jared crushed the toast in his hand and then threw it down on his plate. 

“Jared, are you even listening to me?”

“No, no I’m not!” Jared pushed himself away from the table, stood, reached over and smeared the crumbs, butter and jelly across Jensen’s face. Jared took one look at Jensen’s stunned face and smiled in satisfaction before walking out of their kitchen.

“What the fuck?” Jensen sputtered after Jared. Jensen closed his eyes, trying to reign in his anger at his mate’s latest outburst. He loved Jared but his hormonal mate was driving him insane. He got up and went to the kitchen sink to wet a paper towel to clean himself up with. When he was sure he was no longer sticky, he cleaned the mess Jared had left on the table before going in search of him.

He found the bedroom door closed and locked. He knocked, waiting for Jared to answer him. When there was no response, he knocked again.

“Go away!” Jared growled at him from behind the locked door.

“Jared, please, open the door.”

“Make me! You’re the alpha, I’m just your pregnant omega, order me to!”

“Jared, you’re my mate, not my omega. And, I’ve never ordered you to do anything.” Jensen made sure to keep his voice low, soothing, knowing his mate’s emotions were running high right now. 

Jensen heard Jared growling from behind the door. Right now, he wanted to kick the door in. But, he thought better of it, doing that wouldn’t serve any purpose except the fact that he’d have to replace the door. Knowing Jared wasn’t unlocking the door anytime soon, he sighed and backed away. With a glance over his shoulder at their bedroom door, Jensen left the house, needing to distance himself from Jared and get to work.

“Oh boy, you look like hammered shit,” Chris drawled out, a smirk playing over his lips at the sight of Jensen.

“Thanks, you always know just the right thing to say to lift a man’s spirit and make him feel great about himself, Kane.” Jensen threw himself into his chair and groaned. 

“Rough night?” 

Jensen scrubbed his hands over his face. “Rough morning. Jared locked himself in our bedroom and refused to come out.”

Chris snickered at him. “What did you do?” 

“I left. I wasn’t about to tangle with that this morning.”

“No son, what did you do to Jared?”

“Why do you think I’m at fault? I was talking about picking out names and the next thing I knew I had an angry mate locking me out of our bedroom.” Jensen slumped forward in his chair, resting his head in his hands.

“It’s your fault son. You’re not the one pregnant and dealing with your hormones going crazy. Face it, until Jared gives birth, you’re screwed.” Chris laughed at the bewildered look on Jensen’s face and walked away.

“Yeah, I’m screwed” Jensen muttered to himself, pulling out his cell phone to call Jared. He thought better of it and texted him instead. Jared might be sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him.

‘Jay, didn’t mean to upset you this morning. I love you and our pup.’

Within a minute from hitting send, his phone signaled receipt of a message. He looked down to see it was from Jared.

‘Jen, screw you!’ He was pretty sure that if there was an emoji of a hand giving the finger, Jared would have attached that to his message.

He tossed his phone aside and vowed that after Jared gave birth to their pup he was never knotting Jared again. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the greatest plan but at least it was a plan, for now. 

He lost himself in his work and had skipped lunch when a knock on his door forced him to look up. His boss, Misha Collins was standing in the doorway. “Hey, Jensen, how are you?”

“Fine, thanks.” Jensen looked up at his boss, it wasn’t unlike him to just stop in and see how he was doing but somehow he thought Misha was here for another reason. 

Misha took a few steps in to the office and sat down across from Jensen. “Chad called me this morning. Jared called him this morning, upset. Said you were going alpha on him.” Chad and Jared have been best friends since fifth grade. Chad met and mated with Misha three years ago when Jensen came to work at Collins’ accounting firm. 

Jensen almost choked on his tongue. “What!” He stood up, placing his hands on his desk and leaned forward. “I have never, would never do that to Jared,” he said, slamming down an open hand on his desk. “He’s out of control,” Jensen whispered, sinking back down into his chair. 

“Look, I’m just telling you this because Chad was concerned for Jared. Neither of us think you would ever treat him like that. I just wanted you to know in case he tells anyone else. He’s pregnant and hormonal, I can’t even imagine that right now. Good luck, my friend,” Misha said as he quietly left Jensen to his thoughts.

Jensen sat in his office, looking at his computer but not really seeing the numbers on his screen. He knew it was a lost cause, trying to get any work done. His mind was no longer on his work but on his mate. He picked up his discarded phone and checked his messages. He hadn’t received any since Jared’s last text. He let out a sigh and dialed their home phone. Waiting through several rings before Jared finally picked up.

“What!?” Jared yelled into the phone. 

“I was just calling to see if you needed anything before I left the office. Do you want me to pick up dinner?” He asked, trying to keep his voice even, not wanting Jared to pick up on his quickly darkening mood at his mate’s response to his call.

“Why, did you think I was going to slave over a hot stove, stand in our kitchen barefoot and pregnant? Bet you’d like that, alpha!” The last word was dripping in sarcasm. 

“Jared . . .” Jensen let his words drift off, too tired to argue. “Did you get any rest today? You had a hard night last night, tossing and turning. Did you eat?” 

His words were met with silence. He waited, keeping his annoyance check. Why couldn’t Jared see he was concerned? He loved him and their pup, he just wanted to care for them, protect them. Sure, he could be overprotective but it was done out of love for Jared. 

He heard a sigh from the other end of the line. “Yes, I ate and I took a nap. Happy, alpha?”

“Jared, this isn’t about me being an alpha or you being an omega. I’ve never treated you like that so I’m not sure why you told Chad that I went all alpha on you. I’ve always treated you like my mate, an equal. I love you, I just want what’s best for you and our pup. What’s so wrong with that?” Jensen’s voice was quiet, almost pleading with Jared.

“Just bring home dinner,” he said. “And pillows, blankets and towels. I need more,” Jared said before ending the call without a goodbye. 

Jensen dropped the phone onto his desk, sitting back in his chair, debating on whether staying in his office overnight wasn’t a better idea than going home. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the headache that was starting to throb behind his eyes. Knowing that staying in his office would only make things worse, he forced himself to push back from his desk, grab his coat as he left his office to pick up dinner and the items Jared had ‘demanded’.

Jared slammed the receiver down into its cradle and growled. Stupid overprotective Jensen! He walked into the guest room and pulled the pillows and comforter off the bed. He dragged them into their bedroom and tossed them into the corner between his side of the bed and the bathroom door. Getting down onto his knees, he laid down to determine if they were arranged the was he wanted them. They weren’t and he pounded at them. He needed more, his nest just wasn’t to his liking. He growled again as he dragged himself up and onto his feet. He went back into the guest room, striping the bed completely and tossing that onto his nest. Looking down at the nest, his mind screamed more. He needed more bedding for his nest, it still wasn’t right. “Jensen had better get what I asked for,” he muttered to himself as he went in search of a few spare blankets they kept in the guest room and the towels kept in the guest bathroom. 

Tossing those onto his nest, Jared kneeled down again, rubbing his cheek over the pillows and blankets, scenting his nest. It wasn’t quite right but it was getting there. He closed his eyes and curled up into the pillows, allowing his body to relax. As long as Jensen brought home what he needed,then he’d be able to finish his nest and hopefully settle down, be prepared to birth their pup when the time came. He allowed himself to doze but not really falling into a deep sleep since he was waiting for Jensen. 

Jensen walked into the department store, grabbing a shopping cart as he entered. He searched out the bedding area and began loading the cart with the pillows, blankets and a few comforters. He wandered over to the bath area and grabbed several soft and fluffy towels, adding them to the overflowing cart. He made a deviation from where he’d been to the newborn’s section. He added a gray diaper bag, diapers, wipes, baby blankets, clothes and anything else he thought they might need. Jared hadn’t ‘requested’ any of this but he hoped it would put a smile on his mate’s face.

After paying and loading up the car he stopped at Jared’s favorite restaurant to order dinner. He looked over the menu before placing an order to go. He ordered Jared’s favorite dinner, hoping that would make him happy. He sat in the lobby waiting for their food, checking his phone in case Jared had texted him. He was interrupted by the hostess.

“Excuse me, your order is ready,” she said giving him a wide smile as she handed him the bag containing the takeout food.

“Thanks,” Jensen said as he took it from her and left. 

Jensen opened the front door, preparing himself for a possibly angry or upset Jared and the tirade that might be forthcoming. He cocked his head at the silence coming from the house, his brows knitting together. He placed the takeout food on the kitchen table before hauling the bags into the bedroom. He looked down, seeing Jared nestled in the nest he’d created and smiled. He dropped the bags at the foot of their bed and walked over to Jared. Crouching down, he ran a hand along Jared’s cheek, caressing his mate.

Jared stirred at the touch, looked up into green eyes looking down at him. He narrowed his eyes and growled. He watched as Jensen jerked his hand away from him, standing up and backing away. Jared snarled. “Don’t just stand there, help me up!” He said as he rolled himself off his side and onto his knees. He felt Jensen’s hands snaking under his arms, pulling him up and to his feets. Once up, he pushed Jensen’s hands away.

“I got what you asked for, I hope it’s what you wanted. If not, I can go back tomorrow after work. I stopped and got your favorite for dinner, chicken piccata from Tika’s. Do you want it now or should I put it in the fridge for later?” 

Jared’s stomach growled at the thought of food. He was about to ask Jensen to get him a plate when something in him took over and he started yelling.

“Look at me! You did this to me and I hate you. I’m a mess,” he yelled, sweeping a hand over the front of himself. The t-shirt and sweatpants he wore was stretched tightly over his swollen belly. He rubbed his hand over his chest, pulling it away when he felt wetness on his fingers. “Great, now I’m starting to produce milk. Are you happy? I’m lactating!” Jared screamed at him before turning his back to his mate. 

“Jay, this is all normal. You know this. The doctor went over all of this with us. You’re not a mess. You’re beautiful and you’re the strongest out of us. You’re body is nurturing our growing pup.” Jensen stood, reaching out to get Jared to turn around, to look at him. Jared whirled around, hands clenched in fists and swung at Jensen, one fist connecting with Jensen’s right peck, the other with his left eye. Jensen bit back the angry growl emanating from his chest.

He saw the look on Jared’s face, eyes wide in surprise and fear. Watched as Jared lifted his arms protectively over his stomach. Jensen looked at him, the hurt he felt reflecting in his eyes, not for Jared hitting him, that had been done in a fit of hormonal overload but for Jared thinking he needed to protect their unborn pup from him. He took in a few breaths, trying to calm himself. “I’m just going to walk away now,” he said, voice low and full of hurt. He turned on his heel and left their bedroom.

Jared flinched at the sound of the front door closing. He’d gone too far, letting himself get caught up in his emotions and he’d just hit his mate. Jensen may have been overprotective, grating on his nerves but he meant well. Jensen loved him and their unborn pup and he’d just hurt him, driven him away. He felt the heat of his tears as they fell against his cheeks. What had he just done? How was he going to fix this? Could this be fixed or had he just ruined everything? 

He looked down at the bags Jensen had carried in to their room. There was more there than he’d asked for. He went through the bedding and towels, padding his nest to his liking. He laid down, testing it and found it was finally to his liking. He scented the addition to his nest before getting up to put away the items he didn’t need. Returning to the bedroom, he picked up the bags, dumping them onto the bed. He looked down, shocked at the baby items that had tumbled out of the bags, things he hadn’t even asked for. He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. Jensen had picked these out for him and their pup. He sat down, lifting one of the soft baby blankets to his cheek, rubbing at it and allowed himself to cry. 

Jared reached over for the phone and dialed his best friend, Chad. He didn’t give Chad time to say hello as he answered the call.

“I messed up, really bad,” Jared sniffled out. “I hit him. I can’t believe I did that. I punched him in the face and then he left. He left me. What am I going to do? How do I fix this?” He wiped away the tears, trying to get himself to stop crying. “Chad, you have to help me.”

“What? What did Jensen do to make you hit him?” Chad asked, an angry edge to his voice. In all the time he’d know Jared, his best friend had never raised his hands to hit anyone.

“Nothing, he didn’t do anything. He did everything I asked. Then, I just lost it. Before I knew it, I punched him. You should have seen the look on his face. He was so hurt and then he just walked out.”

“Okay, Jay, take a breath. You need to calm down. Then you need to call Jensen and work things out.” Chad stayed on the phone with him until he’d called down, talking to him and helping him figure out what to say when he did call Jensen.

“Thanks, Chad. I’ll call you tomorrow.,” he said, hanging up. 

He took a few deep breaths before picking up the bedroom phone again. With a shaking hand, he dialed Jensen’s number and waited, hoping Jensen would answer his call.

“Jared?” Jensen answered, sounding tired.

“I’m sorry, for hitting you, for everything. Please don’t leave me. Come home,” he managed to get out before he was racked with sobs when he heard Jensen hanging up on him. 

“Jay?” Jensen said, standing in the doorway to their bedroom. He closed the distance between himself and his mate who was sobbing as he sat on their bed.

Jared looked up seeing Jensen and the bruise forming over Jensen’s left eye. Jared stood, pushing himself against Jensen’s bod, needing to feel his mate’s touch and Jensen reached out to him.

“Why would you think I’d leave you? I only left the house, sat out on the porch to calm down,” Jensen said, taking Jared into his arms. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” He placed a hand over Jared’s swollen belly and rubbed circles over it. 

“I saw the look on your face when I hit you,” he said, reaching out to rub over the bruise. “You looked so hurt.” 

“I was hurt because you thought you had protected your belly from me. I’d never hurt you or our pup, no matter what.” 

“I know,” Jared whispered. “It’s just I can’t seem to reign in my emotions. I’m so hormonal and you are a little overprotective.” He looked at Jensen, a sheepish smile on his face. “My instincts are to just snap and growl, even at you. I’m doing it even before I know it and then I can’t stop.”

“Well, you have less than a month before this little one arrives. We’ll just do our best to get through this,” Jensen said as he dropped to his knees to kiss Jared’s belly. Jensen murmured against it, telling their pup how much he loved it and couldn’t wait to hold it. 

He felt a growl building in Jared’s body and he looked up, seeing a possessiveness in Jared’s eyes.

“Jay?”

“Why are you kissing my belly when you should be kissing my lips?”

Jensen stood, putting a hand to the back of Jared’s head, pulling him down into a kiss that left them both breathless. Breaking the kiss when their lungs screamed for air, Jensen stepped back, still holding Jared.

“With the risk of sounding overprotective, did you eat?” 

Jared shook his head and looked away from Jensen, knowing he should have eaten long ago. “No, got too caught up in everything here.” He swept a hand toward their bed and the nest he’d created. “Thank you for everything. I love it.”

“I hoped you liked it, I wasn’t too sure. Do you want me to heat up the food for you?”

“Yeay, thanks.” Jared called to him as Jensen walked into the kitchen. 

Jared rubbed his hands over the swell of his belly, feeling the movement of his pup. He smiled, everything would be okay. Jensen was here, despite how he’d treated Jensen, taking everything out on him. The smile slipped from his face as he felt a stabbing pain in his groin, fighting the urge to fall to his knees. He took several short breaths, hoping the pain would pass. To his horror, it began to intensify. He broke out into a sweat, striping off his clothes as his body temperature rose.

“Jen!” He screamed out before dropping to his knees and crawling to his nest. 

Hearing Jared’s cry, Jensen dropped the plate on the counter and ran into their bedroom. He stopped when he saw Jared,laying in the middle of the nest, in his wolf form. “Oh. Oh!” Jensen realized what was happening. “Jay, it’s time,” he said, dropping to his knees and crawling over to his mate, slowly so he wouldn’t startle him. He fought the urge to change into his wolf form, knowing he would be more helpful to Jared in his human form should something go wrong with the birth.

Jared looked at him, hazel eyes pleading with him as the pain of a contraction hit him. He whimpered, inching his muzzle to Jensen’s outreached hand. He nudged his nose into Jensen’s palm, needing to feel his mate’s body against his own. 

Jensen stroked Jared’s head, trying to soothe him. “It’s okay, I’m here.” he watched as Jared panted and them growled, knowing it was from the pain he was feeling. “Jay, I’m gonna to stay in my human form just in case,” he whispered as he stroked Jared’s head. 

Jared rolled onto his side, panting as another contraction hit him. He really wanted the pain to be over and for their pup to be born. He looked at Jensen, trying to convey his feelings with his eyes. He saw Jensen watching him, trying to be protective and helpful at the same time. He felt Jensen’s hand rubbing circles on his side, trying to soothe him. Another contraction hit, causing him pain and he nipped at Jensen’s hand, wanting him to stop touching. 

Sensing what Jared wanted, Jensen pulled his hand back from his mate. He stayed kneeling, waiting for Jared to nudge at him should he wanted Jensen’s touch. He wasn’t sure how long the birth might take place since this was their first. He’d heard the birth could happen as quickly as an hour from the first contraction to several hours. He prayed it was a quick birth, he hated the thought of Jared in prolonged pain.

Jared growled as another contraction hit him and he felt the urge to push. He turned, nosing at his hindquarters, trying to urge the pup along. He turned a weary eye on his mate, baring his teeth protectively over his body and pup. 

Jensen held his hands up, showing Jared he meant no harm to him or the pup he was in the process of birthing. “Jared, not going to do anything unless you want it.”

Jared inched a little closer to him, resting his paws on Jensen’s knees. He nosed at Jensen before turning his attention back to his own body, feeling the pup moving, trying to be born. He felt the contractions hitting, aiding in moving the pup along to to finally be born. He felt the pup as it began to breach his birthing hole, slowly moving to enter the world. 

Jared nosed at his birthing hole, nose hitting something wet. He licked at it, feeling the movement of his pup. Gently, using his teeth, he latched on to the pup, pulling it free from his body. He brought the pup to his front paws, laying it down gently and examining the slowly moving form. He looked up at Jensen before turning his attention back to their pup.

Jensen moved away from them both, giving Jared a few minutes alone with their newborn pup. He returned with a few wet washcloths and fresh towels to clean his mate and pup with. Dropping down to his knees, he waited for Jared to allow him to touch him and their pup. When Jared finally rested, Jensen took that as his cue to finally help by washing the two. He covered Jared in a warm blanket before swaddling the pup, a boy in a soft baby blanket.

“Jared, our pup, he’s beautiful,” Jensen said, scenting the pup in his arms. “Can you shift back? That way you can hold him and he’ll know to shift as well?” Jensen sat back, waiting for Jared to shift. He watched as Jared slowly lifted his head, looking at him before he shift back to his human form.

“Jensen,” he whispered, holding out his hands for their pup. “A boy! We have boy,” he said as Jensen placed the pup in his arms. He looked down at the little form in his arms. “Shift, sweet pup,” he murmured, feeling the pup begin to shift into his human form. 

Both parents looked down in awe at the baby in Jared’s arms. With Jensen’s help, he sat up, propped against the pillows so he could look over their pup. He examined their newborn, making sure he had ten fingers and ten toes before helping him to latch on to one of his niples to feed. He gasped as their little one latched on and began to suckle. Jared looked at Jensen seeing a smile on his face.

“He needs a name.” Jared looked up into his mate’s loving eyes.

“I was thinking Tristan Ross for name,” Jensen said, leaning over to kiss Jared’s forehead and rub Tristan’s cheek.

“Yeah, I like that, using our middle names to name him. It feels right,” he said, placing a soft kiss on Tristan’s forehead. “I can’t believe our little family of two just became three. I love you, Jensen.”

Jensen smiled, taking both his mate and pup into his arms. “I love you both, more than I could ever tell you.”


End file.
